Mario
'Mario & Sonic: Olympic Mania 2 '''is an installment in the ''Mario & Sonic ''series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the Xbox One S. Playable Characters Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Yoshi * Toad * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Nabbit * Birdo * Dry Bowser * Dry Bones * Larry Koopa * Roy Koopa * Ludwig von Koopa * Shy Guy * Toadette * Koopa Troopa * Morton Koopa * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Metal Mario * Toadsworth * Wiggler * Sprixie Princess * Cappy * Lubba * Captain Toad * Baby Rosalina * Boom Boom * Pom Pom * Hammer Bro. * Petey Piranha Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Rouge * Jet * Wave * Omega * Cream * Zazz * Zavok * Sticks * Big * Tikal * Classic Sonic * Infinite * Vanilla * Chocola * Chaos * Robo Sonic * Zeena * Werehog * Zor * Egg Pawn * Chip * Yacker * Lady Walrus * Egg Flapper * Egg Hammer * Comedy Chimp * Classic Metal Sonic Friends * Austin * Mikayla * Emma B. * Logan * Caleb R. * Ellie * Cassidy * Zac * Alex S. * Jarrett * Zack * James * Ethan N. * Alison * Dan * Nick B. * Carson * Maddie W. * Kaitlin * Emma H. * Hailey S. * Aaron * Nick R. * Elliot * Nicole P. * Brandon C. * Nolan P. * Kylan * Savannah * Hazel * Landen * Bridget * Melissa * Makaila * Kiarra * Anna F. * Trent S. * Anna B. Non-Playable Characters Referees * Lakitu * Toadsworth * Pianta * Poochy * Fly Guy * Paratroopa * Orbot * Cubot * Avatar (Cat) * Omochao * Ermel * Marine * Brad L. * Patrick * Dylan P. * Sarah B. * Carie * Shannon Guests * Ryan O. * Zach M. * Chad * Joe L. * Chris T. * Josh C. * Alyssa R. * Kaitlyn D. * Haley D. * Lexie * Haven * Ally M. Audience Members * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Toad * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Omochao * Flicky * Chirps * Tux * Porker Events * 100m Dash * 110m Hurdles * 4x100m Relay * Long Jump * Triple Jump * Hammer Throw * Javelin Throw * Trampoline * Rhythmic Ribbon * 100m Freestyle Swimming * Canoe Sprint 1000m * Equestrian * Badminton * Table Tennis * Fencing - Epee * Boxing * Skeet * BMX * Team Cycling - Track Pursuit * Football * Beach Volleyball * Rugby Sevens * Dream Sprint * Dream Hurdles * Dream Long Jump * Dream Trampoline * Dream Canoeing * Dream Equestrian * Dream Boxing * Dream BMX * Dream Football * Dream Rugby Sevens Songs These are the songs that are playable in Rhythmic Ribbon. * Swan Lake * Csikos Post * Dark Eyes * Vento Brasileiro * Jump Up, Super Star! from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Arrangement) * Splash Hill Zone from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 ''(Remix) Locations Mario Series * Gelato Beach from ''Super Mario Sunshine ''(Dream Canoeing) * Baby Park from ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! ''(Dream Sprint) * Daisy Circuit from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Dream Football) * Lava Island from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Dream Boxing) * Fluffy Bluff Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''(Dream Long Jump) Sonic Series * Mushroom Hill from ''Sonic and Knuckles ''(Dream Trampoline) * Green Forest from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Dream BMX) * Lost Jungle from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Dream Rugby Sevens) * Tropical Coast from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Dream Equestrian) * Casino Forest from ''Sonic Forces ''(Dream Hurdles) Adventure Mode In Adventure Mode, you face off against Mario and Sonic rivals while also rescuing the Friends and other Mario and Sonic companions in order to bring peace back to the Olympics. Rivals Mario Series * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Dry Bowser * Dry Bones * Larry Koopa * Roy Koopa * Ludwig von Koopa * Morton Koopa * Metal Mario * Boom Boom * Pom Pom * Hammer Bro. * Petey Piranha Sonic Series * Dr. Eggman * Metal Sonic * Zazz * Zavok * Infinite * Chaos * Robo Sonic * Zeena * Zor * Egg Pawn * Egg Flapper * Egg Hammer * Classic Metal Sonic Friends Series * Logan * Zack * James * Ethan N. * Dan * Nick B. * Carson * Nick R. * Elliot * Nicole P. * Brandon C. * Kiarra * Trent S. *Note that the ''Friends ''rivals are friendly rivals Locations Many infamous Mario & Sonic locations are used as hubs for character rescue, as well as some real-life locations. Each location consists of one Mario, Sonic, and Friend character to rescue, along with a rival. Music Mario Series # Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. # Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Main Theme from Super Mario World # Main Theme from Super Mario 64 # Bowser Road from Super Mario 64 # Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine # Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. # Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii # Purple Comet from Super Mario Galaxy # Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. # Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii # Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Snow Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. # Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Ending Theme from Super Mario World # Rainbow Road from Mario Kart Wii # Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Staff Credits from Super Mario 64 # Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS # Slider from Super Mario 64 # Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy # Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U # DK Island Swing from Donkey Kong Country # Boss Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Final Boss Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Main Theme from Super Mario Land # Plessie's Plunging Falls from Super Mario 3D World # Greenhorn Forest from Wario World # Staff Roll from Super Mario Odyssey '' # Bonus Game from ''Super Mario World # Peach Gardens from Mario Kart DS # Underground Theme from Super Mario Bros. # Dry Dry Ruins from Mario Kart Wii # Flower Garden from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island # Lunar Colony from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe # Island Activities from Mario Party 9 # The Phantom of the Bwahpera, Act 1 from Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle # Final Boss from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Grumble Volcano from Mario Kart Wii # Final Boss from Super Mario World # Race from Super Mario Odyssey '' # Choco Island from ''Super Mario Kart # The Great Tower Showdown 1 from Super Mario 3D World # Stonecarving City from Wario Land: Shake It! # Shy But Deadly from Yoshi's Woolly World # Starship Mario from Super Mario Galaxy 2 Sonic Series # Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes # Ocean Palace from Sonic Heroes # City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 # Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure # Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure # Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush # Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD # Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes # Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles # A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure # Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors # Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors # His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) # Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight # Windy and Ripply... for Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure # Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 # Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R # Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance # Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 # Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 # Diamond Dust from Sonic 3D Blast # White Park, Act 2 from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 # Blizzard Peaks from Sonic Rush Adventure # Cool Edge - Day from Sonic Unleashed # Windmill Isle - Day from Sonic Unleashed # Babylon Garden from Sonic Riders # Final Factory from Sonic Free Riders # Security Hall from Sonic Adventure 2 # Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Fist Bump from Sonic Forces # The World Adventure from Sonic Unleashed # Special Stage from Sonic Heroes # Race to Win from Sonic Rivals 2 # Sky Sanctuary from Sonic and Knuckles # Door Into Summer from Knuckles' Chaotix # Free from Sonic Free Riders # All Hail Shadow from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) # Ska Cha Cha from Sonic Rush # Hydrocity from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # What I'm Made Of from Sonic Heroes # Sky Babylon from Sonic Rush Adventure # Battle With Zavok from Sonic Lost World # Lava Reef from Sonic and Knuckles # Team Chaotix from Sonic Heroes # Infinite Battle 3 from Sonic Forces # Sky Rail from Sonic Adventure 2 # Stages 1-4 from Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine '' # Flame Core from ''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) # Believe In Myself from Sonic Adventure # Asteroid Coaster from Sonic Colors